The Pixie cries Wolf
by Aiushtha-Malfoy-Nee-Riddle
Summary: Bella has a secret. Edward makes a mistake. Emmett is squealing. Alec is following someone around like a lost puppy. And who the heck is the pixie?
1. The Miscommunication

**Ok so this is my first story that isn't a one-shot. Hope you read it. Oh and sorry for wrong grammars. Some of them are just that way, others are not meant to be.**

**Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related is Stephanie Meyer's. I just borrowed them and created this story.**

**Enjoy.**

**The Pixie cries Wolf**

**Chapter 1: The Miscommunication**

**EPOV**

I was sitting at the couch trying to block my siblings' thoughts using my walkman blaring exactly on my ears that if I had been human I'd probably be screaming "bloody murder" by now.

Esme was briskly pacing while saying (and thinking) "Carlisle should be here by now. He should be here." true, Carlisle should be here now. Since the time is 11 pm and it is Christmas Eve.

Alice was screaming to me saying "Get up lazy boy! Its Christmas Eve and Carlisle's not yet here! Get up and search for him now. Or I swear you won't see Bella when she gets here!" Alice started pushing me off the couch, which I just sighed and stood up from.

"Ok ok I'm going. I'm going." I went to open the door but Carlisle beat me to it.

"Hey Carlisle welcome back. I was going out to look for you." I stepped back in to let Carlisle walk in. I walked up the stairs to change clothes, mainly because Alice is bugging me about it. I heard a faint sound as I closed the door.

"Come in. We'll wait for the others here ok?" I shrugged must be Bella. I continued changing clothes wanting to be with my dear sweet angel. I came downstairs and crept up behind my angel who is busy reading a novel.

I covered her eyes and whispered near her ear "Guess who?" I felt her smirk.

"Robert!" Robert? Who the hell is Robert?

"Who is this Robert?" she giggled.

"Oh you're so funny Rob! I missed you love."

"Love, it's me Edward."

She stopped laughing and said "oh-oh. Busted." I removed my hands from her eyes and started backing up the wall. My love just cheated on me. My whole world came crushing down. Her whole body turned to face me. There was something oddly different about her but I was too hurt to care or think about which it is. She started walking towards me. Maybe she was just kidding. She kept coming and when she was just about arms length, she made a roundabout turn and dashed outside screaming a jumble of _**sorry'**_s and _**goodbye**_'s.

Everyone's thoughts became jumbled too.

_**"Who was that?"**_

_**"What happened?"**_

_**"Why are you sitting at the floor?"**_

_**"Who just ran out?" **_

_**"It was Bella wasn't it?"**_ I raised my hands at them making them stop.

"Bella, I think. We fought. I fell down. Bella ran out. And yes." I answered all their questions. They all thought _**'sorry'**_ I nodded and stood up.

"But I can't understand it. Why would she run away?" Alice asked.

"'Maybe she was confused?" Esme suggested. I shrugged and sat down while everyone else comforted me. Rosalie was livid. I held her wrist to stop her pacing.

"Oh Edward! I told you she was a no good. Look at what she did to you! she-" Bella's heartbeat stopped her mid-sentence. She just entered when she saw us.

"Uhm what just happened here?" then Rosalie attacked.

**? POV**

I kept on running. I was startled. Who was that guy? He was cute yes, but he wasn't Robert. '_**Robert left you remember? Maybe he's haunting you.**_' I screamed. Then something rustled in front of me. Oh no! He found me.

**So? Chapter 1's done. It was experimental so its short but I'm telling you it would be great! Please leave a review so I would know if I should continue or if it was not worth your time. Thank you! Reviews are like comfort food. They comfort me… =D**


	2. The Twins

**Hey guys! I'm back again. Thanks for those who took their time and read my story. Although out of the 29 hits I got only 1 reviewed. I'd like to thank JenCullen for reading and adding me on her favorite list. This next chapter is dedicated for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own the unknown character(s), and the plot.**

**The Pixie Cries Wolf**

**Chapter 2 – The Twins**

**BPOV**

I was going to the Cullen's right now. I decided on walking because my truck broke down and Edward or anyone else was not answering their phones. I was on the hidden drive when I saw a girl practically scared out of her mind so I stopped her. "Hey are you ok?" She flinched.

"Yes. Miss, do you know where I am?" I made her sit down for a while.

"Yeah you're in Forks. And may I ask what your name is?" She was oddly familiar. As a matter of fact she looked like me.

"I'm Prixie. And I got lost. Dr. Cullen said he would help but there was this guy and he scared me." That's it! It was Prixie my twin! My singing twin!

"Prixie it's me Bella! I missed you!" She looked at me then squealed.

"Belly-poo I missed you too! Belly-poo it's cold and I'm sick." I gave her my jacket.

"Here's our address, go home Charlie's there. When you get better go to this address. I'll be there if you need me but now I gotta run ok?"

My gut was telling me something was wrong. She nodded and I kissed her forehead.

"Be safe ok?" Then I continued my walk.

When I saw the door of the Cullen house open, I sped up. The scene in front of me was heart breaking. Everyone was comforting Edward who was looking lost in the couch. Everyone looked at me with glares. I shrank back.

"Uhm what just happened here?" Then Rosalie attacked. She tackled me with her speed and caused me to fly towards the tree. I was in great pain which made me so loud. I was crying and, for the first time, scared of the vampire family in front of me.

"Why? What did I do? How could you do this to me?" I screamed at them. Rosalie was still livid but didn't attack any further.

"Bella, why would you run away from him? Why? Did we do something bad to you for you to do that to us?" Alice whimpered. What? I was beyond angry. How dare these so called 'superior beings' accuse me of a crime I didn't even dare as think to do? I shrieked at them.

"WHAT! I JUST CAME HOME FROM WORK AND THIS IS WHAT I GET? ACCUSATIONS THAT HAVE NO BASIS! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE SMART? WHY DID YOU ATTACK?" I screamed at them. They were all dumbstruck. They knew I had a point.

"But you hurt my brother!" Rosalie was grasping at straws.

"That's bull and you guys know it! Edward, if I ran away from you, why did you not chase me? You're a vampire for god's sake." He just hung his head. I was going to say more but someone suddenly screamed.

**I was going to stop it here but since the secret is out, might as well continue it. On with the story!**

"Belly-poo! What happened? Are you hurt? Tell me you're not hurt! I'm scared Belly-poo." Prixie started whimpering as she helped me get up.

"Who is that?" Emmett pointed at Prixie.

"Ms. Pixie where did you go?" Carlisle asked my sister.

"Dr. Cullen! I'm sorry if I ran off but I was startled by him, your son. So I ran off. Oh and I guess you now know my twin." she pointed at me.

Realization hit them all, me included.

"Edward, were you sure it was Bella who ran off and not Ms. Pixie?" Emmett looked at Edward. He looked back and forth at us. He groaned.

"It was Ms. Pixie not Bella! Oh love I'm sorry!" I smiled but then my back made itself known. I shrieked like a banshee.

"Dr. Cullen can you please help my sister?" Carlisle nodded. I flinched in pain and whimpered again. Prixie noticed this and she was thinking really hard.

"Alice get me my black bag. Jasper, Emmett carry Bella and take her to my study." I felt Prixie's lips on my forehead then suddenly a white, warm light enveloped me.

**PPOV (Prixie POV)**

Bella shrieked like a banshee.

I was so scared then I remembered two things:

1) I could help Bella and risk my identity. And;

2) Dr. Cullen was a doctor.

"Dr. Cullen can you please help my sister?" Dr. Cullen nodded. I tried to move my sister but she suddenly flinched and whimpered again.

I noticed this and was contemplating which was much more important my sister or my identity? I barely heard Dr. Cullen as he instructed his children to do something. I decided then that my sister was worth more than my identity so I swallowed up my fear and kissed her forehead. We were suddenly enveloped by a white, warm light.

**So? Is it ok? I really am a mediocre in writing but hey, I'm a teenager for heaven's sake! I don't know when I would update but maybe I could do it next week or even earlier. Anyway, tell me what you want to happen or what you think of it ok? Thanks again to JenCullen. Please review.**

**BTW, I'm sorry it's too short. I'll try and make them longer.**


	3. Father and Daughter?

**Here's chapter 3 guys. It's Entitled - Father and…. Daughter?**

**Disclaimer for all chappies: I do not own anything that is Twilight related.**

EmPOV

"Alice get me my black bag. Jasper, Emmett carry Bella and take her to my study."

I nodded but stopped short when I saw Miss Pixie kiss Bella then suddenly a white, warm glow envelope the sisters. Wait. Pixie? Glow? Kiss? I know this chick.

I nudged Jasper with my elbow and said "Dude Pixie is 'the Ivory Pixie'. The chick who single-handedly made the Volturi cower in fear." I was awed at her. I always imagined how she would look like but boy did I not expect her looking like my little baby sister.

"Dude is she human?" Jasper asked his eyes trained towards the twins who were currently healing each other.

"Dude that's her greatest mystery. Everyone knows about her but no one knows her gene. She's an enigma dude." I explained. The white glow began to dim. It looks like she's done now.

"Belly-poo, are you ok now?" Ivory asked baby sister.

"Yeah pretty much. Help me get up?" Bella smiled and Ivory helped her get up.

"So Dr. Cullen any question?" Ivory smiled at us. Then she notice my scrutiny and she smiled brighter at me. I felt like squealing like a little girl. I mean come on who wouldn't be ecstatic if their idol smiled at them? Raise your hands if you wouldn't. Edward and Alice raised their hands. 'I wasn't asking you!' then stuck my tongue out. We heard a giggle. She likes me! Ivory was giggling at me. I stepped forward then she copied me. Cool! I side stepped, she side stepped.

"Awesome! But can you do this?" I did what Felix taught me last time we met. Ivory watched with big doe eyes. Then when I finished, she flipped, twisted, and turned just like me!

"Awesome! Rosie I found my female counterpart." I was excited. She reached her hand out.

"Hi. I'm Prixie. I take it your name is Emmett McCarthy right?" She smiled. I shook her soft, warm hand.

"Yeah. Hey look I'm your biggest fan ever. Can we uhm talk? I want a private interview please? Please? Please?" I started jumping up. Prixie laughed and said

"Yeah sure. Later on when my twin feels better enough for me to go away. I take it you know how everything would go?" Was she kidding me? Of course I do. She looks at me with the face saying 'act civil, let them wonder.' I smiled and nodded. I took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"It would be my pleasure Madame if I got the chance to talk to such a wonderful girl like you. Please if you need my assistance am just a call away." Then bowed. Prixie curtsied.

She smiled and said "You sir are such a gentleman. But I bid thee farewell at the moment. I must assist my sister in her ailment. I'll see you later my good sir." Then with a knowing smile she winked at me and walked but I knew she would trip and she did. I caught her with ease. Jasper and Edward snickered. I tsked at them.

"You should not laugh at a lady tripping. It is rude. Apologize to Ms. Swan now." They looked at me with wide unbelieving eyes. I glared at them.

"Sorry Prixie." Prixie patted my arm and said "Good job Em!" I laughed.

"Thanks to you!"I let her up. Without thinking, we both high fived which was impossible because of her height. But what shocked me was that she managed to do it. She was giggling at my baffled expression. She tiptoed and patted me in the head while tsking.

"Don't worry your mischievous head, Emmett. Remember what you called me?" she giggled. I chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"You really are an enigma." A clearing of throat was heard. Bella swiftly took Prixie away from me. Prixie pouted.

"You shouldn't spend too much time with him." It was my turn to pout.

"Why?" I whined. Alice looked at me.

"Because Emmett, Prixie is younger than she looks. If you influence her she might lose her career. Be cautious of her. Lessen your pranks." My whole world crashed. Temporarily forgetting that Prixie hates sad and depressing feelings, I sulked off. I just went and sat at the grass. I stared at the stars. They were so beautiful and mysterious. Someone was arguing but I blocked them out. I just stared at the stars. Someone sat down beside me.

"They're so beautiful aren't they?" I just nodded.

"I remember when I was child; mama would buy me books about fairytales. I would often go outside after dinner and stare at the stars. I would wish that I was a princess and everyone would like me. I would sing them songs and dance for them. When I became a singer, I thought this was going to be my dream come true. I was treated like a princess and everyone would compliment me. I would sing and dance for them. But it felt incomplete. There was something missing. Do you know what it was?" I turned to look at Prixie. Her big doe eyes bored into mine. We both answered at the same time.

"Love."

She sighed and lied down. I hugged my knees to my chest and kept staring at the sky.

"You're very lucky to have Rosalie and the Cullens. You have the perfect mate, siblings, and loving parents. I never knew what maternal and paternal love meant. I never felt it. Mama sent me away to a boarding school when I was in elementary. I always lived there. Papa never met me. Mama hid me when I was taken out. She always envied her friends who had a single daughter. She wanted one too but she never imagined two let alone twins. To her, it was unacceptable. She hid me and never let anyone see me. Though Bella found out about me when we were 10 years old. I was sent home because the school had to close for an unknown reason. Bella accidentally ventured into my room one night and found me there. She asked mama about me and mama had no choice but to tell her, so she did. Bella accepted me quickly and we became best friends. I learned about vampires when one night, I was performing at the Volturi castle for a party. I was mesmerized by their red gleaming eyes. I entertained them for 3 hours and when I was about to leave, I unintentionally uttered the word 'vampires' and was seized by Felix and Santiago. I didn't protest but I answered their every question to the best of my knowledge. Maggie was there so she helped. They found out that I didn't know anything until they reacted to the word. Aro explained everything. I got curious when he said they could kill me by accident so I decided to antagonize Felix. He fell into my bait and he attacked me. I ducked out of the way and he crashed into the wall. He attacked me again but this time much faster and stronger. I just giggled at all of his failed attempts. I just kept dodging him until I finally got bored. By then almost every vampire was trying to catch me. I then stood my ground and started to incapacitate them. I first got hold of Felix. I took his left arm away and used it to slap him in the face. More came and more lost an arm. Occasionally, the arm would reattach itself but they won't attack. I finished everyone up quickly and stepped aside to allow them space to reattach their limb. Aro was impressed but Jane was angry. She went to attack me again but this time as I looked at her. The child like girl suddenly fell to the ground. She was there and I uttered the word pain, she started thrashing and screaming. I just kept looking at her. Alec was shouting at me to stop but I was fascinated by the red darts that seem to enter and exit her body over and over again. By then, Alec was freaking out. I was unaware. Alec came to me and shook my shoulders. It wakened me but didn't stop Jane's torture. I felt the impulse to go and touch her forehead. I did so and she seemed to calm at my touch. The red darts disappeared. The vampires present quickly left me after that. I went back to my home, took my things, and moved back to my school. I never heard of vampires again until now." I was now staring at the little girl beside me. She had everything anyone could ask for yet she didn't want them. It also seemed as though her child-like features matured like how Bella's does. I was awed at her more. At an early age, she took care of herself. It was silent for a long time. I wished to hear her voice again so I asked her.

"Can you sing a song?" She looked at me.

"Which one?" I thought for a minute.

"Mine." She smiled at my song choice. She patted the space next to her and I lied down. She started singing.

_**You were in college working part time waiting tables**__**  
><strong>___

_**Left a small town, never looked back**__**  
><strong>___

_**I was a flight risk with a fear of falling**__**  
><strong>___

_**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**___

___**I say can you believe it?**__**  
><strong>___

_**As we're lying on the couch**__**  
><strong>___

_**The moment I could see it**__**  
><strong>___

_**Yes, yes, I can see it now**___

___**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**__**  
><strong>___

_**You put your arm around me for the first time**__**  
><strong>___

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**__**  
><strong>___

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**___

___**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together**__**  
><strong>___

_**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**__**  
><strong>___

_**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded**__**  
><strong>___

_**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**___

___**But we got bills to pay**__**  
><strong>___

_**We got nothing figured out**__**  
><strong>___

_**When it was hard to take**__**  
><strong>___

_**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about**___

___**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**__**  
><strong>___

_**You put your arm around me for the first time**__**  
><strong>___

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**__**  
><strong>___

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**___

___**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**__**  
><strong>___

_**You saw me start to believe for the first time**__**  
><strong>___

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**__**  
><strong>___

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**___

___**And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.**__**  
><strong>___

_**As everything was slipping right out of our hands**__**  
><strong>___

_**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**___

___**Braced myself for the goodbye**__**  
><strong>___

_**'Cause that's all I've ever known**__**  
><strong>___

_**Then you took me by surprise**__**  
><strong>___

_**You said I'll never leave you alone**___

___**You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water**__**  
><strong>___

_**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time**__**  
><strong>___

_**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**__**  
><strong>___

_**She is the best thing that's ever been mine**___

___**Hold on, make it last**__**  
><strong>___

_**Hold on, never turn back**__**  
><strong>___

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**__**  
><strong>___

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**___

___**Do you believe it?**__**  
><strong>___

_**We're gonna make it now**__**  
><strong>___

_**I can see it**__**  
><strong>___

_**I can see it now**__**  
><strong>_

I smiled. She seemed to relax being back to her element.

"Kinda reminds you of Rosalie, right?" I chuckled and nodded at her. By now, the stars are covering the entire sky.

"Hey Prixie, if you had one wish, what would it be?" I stared at her.

She sighed and said in a quiet voice

"I wish for my mate."

I sat up and intently studied her. From her shining brown hair, to her heart-shaped face, closed doe eyes, pink plump lips, and asked her

"You have us. Bella, Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Edward, even Rosie. Are you not happy?" I didn't understand.

She opened her brown eyes and said to me wistfully "I'm so tired of taking care of others and myself. For once, I want to have someone that I can be dependent on. Someone who would protect me, love me, care for me, and understand me. I want to have my 'Rosie', my 'love', my 'knight in shining armor', my 'guardian', and I want to have someone I can call mine."

I was in awe at the precious creature beside me. She was really, really tough at the outside, but on the inside, she's just a girl who wants to have someone that can love her completely. I pulled her up and hugged her tight. She made me realize how much I owe my Rosie. All these years, she could have had any vampire in the world with her beauty, and yet she chose a big goof ball like me.

"It's because she loves you Em. No matter what happens, she loves you completely, not because you guys are mated, but because you being a goof ball is the only thing that makes her happy, secured, and loved." she patted my forehead. She yawned loudly.

"I'm sleepy... belly-poooooo..." She started dragging out the words like a whining, sleepy child. She looked so cute.

"Come on sleepy head. Let's get you to Belly-poo" She snuggled closer to me like a child would to his father. I walked in a leisurely human pace. For the first time, I wanted to slow things down. I want to savor every moment with her. She seems connected to me in an unknown way. It wasn't like Rosie's, nor was it like Bella's or Alice's connection to me. It's like me and Carlisle, only the other way around.

The house came to view, by now Prixie was sleeping. Rosie was waiting for us by the porch. When she saw how Prixie was curled up to me, she immediately came to us and gently took her from my arms. Prixie stiffened slightly then relaxed again. I kissed her forehead while Rosie was rocking her like a baby.

"She's so peaceful." Rosie said. I nodded.

"Thank you for everything Rosalie." She looked at me with glazed eyes. I knew why. This was the first time I said thank you so sincerely. Not that I am not sincere when I say thank you, but it was like the first time I have ever thought of all the things that has happened to me, to us, and became grateful for it.

"You're welcome Emmett. I love you." She leaned her head to my shoulders. I wrapped her and Prixie in a one handed hug.

"As I love you, Rosie."

Subconsciously, Prixie smiled. I led the three of us into the house where everyone was smiling softly at us. Bella was crying softly. I immediately asked Edward to ask my baby sister why. Edward whispered it to her and she smiled.

"You guys look like a real family. I wish I was able to give it to her earlier." She started crying again. I touched Rosie's shoulder and she understood it. She gently passed Prixie to me and went over to Bella. I smiled and sat down; making sure that the little girl in my arms was comfortable.

She seemed to have changed into a baby again. Bella noticed my discovery and quickly rummaged through her bag. She produced a little baby bottle. She handed it to me.

"Try waking her up and giving her this. She likes it. And about the Prixie-becomes-a-baby-thing, I'll explain it when she's gotten her proper sleep." I just nodded and started cooing baby Prixie awake. She opened her cute, round eyes yawing loudly with her mouth making an o-shape. She was so cute. She fluttered her eyelids a bit then smiled slightly. I handed her the baby bottle and guided it to her mouth. She sucked at the bottle and kept on until she fell asleep again. The girls went Awwee. Then I remembered something.

"Rosie, baby Prixie is not going to be comfortable with me carrying her all night. It would be best if I bring her upstairs to our room." She came beside me and kissed Prixie's forehead. Then she returned to Bella while comforting her as she cried. I gently stood up and went up the stairs into mine and Rosie's room. I laid the sleeping angel down the soft bed and gently lay down beside her.

After a few minutes, Rosie comes up and lies down beside Prixie. The moment was too precious for words so we just watched Prixie sleep. After sometime she snuggled closer.

Downstairs, I heard Bella wanting to sleep. Everyone came to our room to say goodnight to Prixie.

Each one of them kissed her forehead with Bella ending last. Bella became teary eyed again. Edward gently led her to their room.

After hearing the door close, I closed my eyes and just savored the feeling of the moment.

**So there you have it, Emmett's point of view. I had a hard time trying to put this together because everything was all topsy-turvy with him being all fatherly all of a sudden. But with a few twists and turns, I managed to get this one out! So guys, tell me what you think, but its not compulsory.**

***Just think of it as you're thank you to those authors who have tried so hard to write and upload these chapters/stories/ just for you. All you need to do to let them know, is click the button and tell them.***


	4. I'm a baby!

**Chapter 4 - I'm a baby!**

PPOV

After singing mine, me and Emmett just relaxed and joked. I stared at the star-studded sky. I was about to fall asleep when Emmett asked me a question I would have expected Alice or Bella asking me.

"Hey Prixie, if you had one wish, what would it be?" Emmett was staring at me. I sighed and answered in a quiet voice.

"I wish for my mate."

Emmett sat up and stared at me intently. I just closed my eyes, too lost in my thoughts to chastises him. Emmett was starting to feel like more than a brother. He's starting to feel like a father. He asked me again, trying really hard not to let me hear the pain in his voice but failing miserably.

i opened my eyes and said to him

"I'm so tired of taking care of others and myself. for once, I want to have someone that I can be dependent on. Someone who would protect me, love me, care for me, and understand me. I want to have my 'rosie', my 'love', my 'knight in shining armor', my 'guardian', and i want to have someone I can call mine." Emmett stared at me for a minute then he pulled me up and hugged me tight. It wasn't an ouch hug but rather a comforting hug.

I can feel that Emmett is now realizing why rosalie sticks with him.

"Its because she loves you Emm. No matter what happens, she loves you completely, not because you guys are mated, but because you being a goof ball is the only thing that makes her happy, secured, and loved." I patted his forehead. I was getting drowsier and drowsier. I yawned loudly.

"I'm sleepy... belly-pooooooo..." I accidentally dragged the words out so it came like a whine.

"Come on sleepyhead. Let's get you to belly-poo" I snuggled closer to emmett. I felt protected like this. Emmett walked leisurely at a human pace. I wanted to tell him to make it quick but decided against it. I felt connected to Emmett like a child would to his father. It was so magical. I fell asleep during the whole walk. Though my concious part was asleep, my subconcious still heard.

After some time, I felt the wind change then suddenly I was out of Emm's hands and into someone else's.

I stiffened slightly then, when I inhaled Rosalie's scent, I relaxed. I heared Emmett sigh in relief. His lips briefly touched my forehead while Rosalie was rocking me back and forth, calling me back into lala land.

"She's so peaceful." Rose said.

"Thank you for everything Rosalie." The rocking stopped for a while.

"You're welcome Emmett. I love you." I felt a shift of weight as Rosalie leaned towards Emmett.

"As I love you, Rosie." I smiled. Rose and Emm started walking again. I heard my twin cry. I wanted to comfort her but I was still sleepy. Edward whispered something to Bella.

"You guys look like a real family. I wish I was able to give it to her earlier." Belly-poo started to cry again. I felt another shift and this time Rose was passing me to Emm. Emm carefully sat down making sure I was comfortable. I felt myself shift back into my 'true form' as the others say. Apparently, I change forms according to how I think.

"Try waking her up and give her this. She likes it. And about the Prixie-becomes-a-baby thing, I'll explain it when she's gotten her proper sleep." Emm started cooeing me awake. My subconcious side kicked my concious side awake. I opened my eyes and yawned loudly. My eyelids fluttered as my eyes adjusted to the light. I smiled slightly when I saw Emm. He handed me my bottle and guided it to my mouth. I sucked at the bottle and kept on until I fell asleep again. I faintly heard the girls go awweee.

"Rosie, baby Prixie is not going to be comfortable with me carrying her all night. It would be best if I bring her upstairs to our room." Rosie came over and kissed my forehead. Emm gently stood up and went upstairs. I was laid down in a soft bed and Emm lay beside me.

After a few more minutes, Rosie was beside me already. I snuggled closer towards the both of them. Everyone came upstairs and kissed me good night. I knew Bella was last because of those soft and warm lips. I just smiled and let lala land take over.

**So yeah I know its crap but come on guys just please bear with me! I promise to post another one later! I think I could do maybe 2 or 3 but I'm not promising anything ok?**

**I want to thank all of those people who read my story especially to those who took time to add me on their favorite list and to that special one person who supported this story every since the start: THANKS SO MUCH JENCULLEN28! I LOVE YOU! (To those who haven't read her story, try it! It's definitely worth your time! The title is My Version of Twilight)**

**Also heads up! I might make this a collab between me and DarkAngelKimimuso-Hime. Try her stories too! I definitely like to read Things Worth Wishing For, Are Worth Wishing For again and again but to understand that read He's Hers, She's His first. After those, also check out My Clever Cricket. It's definitely a go!**

**So guys, please drop a comment so that I know that I am still enjoying you. But if you don't, its definitely fine. That's your right and I respect you for that. So from now on, I am NOT going to put "R&R" at the end of my stories because it seems so...wrong.**

**Anyway, while waiting for the next chapter, please check out My Cowboy. Or if you don't want to, its definitely fine too!**

**Bye Bye everyone! (Paalam po muna!)**


	5. The Second Member is Born!

**Chapter 5 - The second member is born!**

**PPOV**

I woke up with a big yawn. My eyes fluttered for a bit before opening fully.

"Good morning sweetheart. How was your sleep?" I heard a deep but musical voice say. I smiled and turned towards Emmett.

"Good morning Emmy! I had a great sleep. The bed was comfortable but I was much more comfortable with this position." I crawled towards his lap and curled there. Someone came in and said awwwee.

"Hey Xie, can I have a cuddling too?" I froze. It has been too long since I heard someone call me Xie. Emmett sensed this and quickly checked me out.

"Sweetie are you ok? Please talk to me or something." Emmett shook me slightly.

"What happened?" The same voice that called me Xie said and came to my side. I realised it was Alice. I had trouble breathing. I scrambled away from the bed and out the door passing Rose, Jasper, and Esme along the way. I didn't look back and just ran.

I ran,

And ran,

And ran,

Until I reached a small cabin.

Inside I heard a girl scream. I hesistantly knocked at the door. A young (and handsome) man opened the door.

"Yes may I help you?" I stared dumb-founded at the vampire in front of me.

"Noah?"

* * *

><p>After explaining to Noah, one of my closest friends, about my current situation we entered the master's bedroom and I gasped as I saw the beautiful girl that was currently changing.<p>

She was probably about 5'8" but I guess she would gain another inch after the change. She had long brown hair like mine and twin's. I tried to imagine her with golden eyes but I didn't like the image too much. I tried with red and my oh my! She was freaking gorgeous! She had a totally hot smirk and with those soon-to-be bright red seductive eyes, I don't think I would want to be here when she wakes up! (wink wink).

A small smile graced my lips as I floated towards the bed. I gently picked her up and started stroking her beautiful hair.

"How long has it been Noah?" I didn't look up to where he stayed but I knew he was smiling.

"She might finish the change by midnight. Hey Prix, do you think you could you know change her clothes or something?" I stopped my ministrations and stared at him.

After 2 seconds I cocked my head to the side and asked. "Why?" He shrugged and pointed towards the blood stains in her pale pink sundress.

"Did you attack her?" He chuckled and muttered 'Same old Prixie' but answered me just the same.

"Nope. I was hunting when a mountain lion scent caught me. I followed it and was horrified when I saw that it was stalking that beautiful girl." He motioned towards sleeping beauty.

"Its amazing how she isn't screaming anymore." I said knowing Noah was already controlling her. He hung his head.

"I just don't want her to suffer you know? I tried everything but this seemed the only solution. I didn't want to do it in the first place." I smiled at him and lifted sleeping beauty towards the bathroom.

"Noah I left my bag outside. It has a couple of outfits inside. Can you get them and pick one out for... Who is she again?" He chuckle.

"Kallee Rose Noir but she likes to be called Rose." I groaned. He came back bag in had already.

"I can't call her Rose because Rosalie is Rose. But maybe I can call her Kallee! Or better yet Jen!" I screamed. He raised his eyebrow at me. "Where did you get Jen?" I shrugged. "Jen's a cool name you know! Don't you like it? Then if that's the case I'll just stick with Kallee!" I shrieked again. He shook his head. He showed me a Purple tank top, a black denim short skirt, and purple leggings. I laughed at his choice of dress.

"Going for a rocker chick now, Noah?" He laughed. The tub was already filled with cold water. Noah came and shook his head at the temperature of the water. He turned to me with a scared expression.

"Don't you think this is cruel?" I just smiled slightly at his worried expression.

"I'm sorry but if we put her in anything other than this, she would be in greater pain. Don't worry I won't do anything that could hurt her." He smiled a sad but thankful expression.

"Ok I'll wait outside." I used my other hand to stop him. He stopped and I gently placed the now naked girl in the tub. She sighed in happiness. I turned to Noah.

"She's your mate so you have to take care of her. I have to go but I will be back. I need to say sorry to my family for running away like that. I will be back soon enough to change her clothes though. Goodbye best." I kissed his cheek. He kissed my forehead.

"Bye best. Thank you by the way." I smiled.

"Its nothing. Goodbye now. Bye bye Kallee!" I turned and ran back home. All the while thinking how the hell am I going to explain to them my behavior.

**'Nah we'll cross the bridge when we get there.'**

Yeah and hopefully, they won't kill me when I get there.

**'Too bad sweet cheeks, they've been a whole lot of years behind for that.'**

I laughed. Me and my odd ramblings.

**So how was it? Just so everyone knows, Kallee Rose Noir is actually JenCullen28! And Noah if I am not mistaking is a very special person for her. *wink wink* haha! So anyway I'll try to update again but still not sure though =D**

**So please drop a comment if you think you want to =D**

**Oh and to anyone who reviews, I might, just might, give you a sneak peak of the next chapter =D**

**Bye bye sweetie pie XD**

**Oh! And I want to say thank you and hi to wolfgirl4554! I appreciate you putting me on alert! haha!**

**This is it: BYE BYE! =D**


	6. You did what!

**Chapter 6 – You did what?**

**EPOV**

I came home from hunting expecting Bella and Prixie catching up or something. I was surprised when I heard Emmett's and Alice's thoughts.

'**Great! Not only is Bella going to kill me but Rose, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward too! Oh shit he's here! Uhm think, think, think Emmett! Uhhh…. I am a Barbie Girl, in a barbie world….'** What the heck was he hiding? I jumped to Alice's.

'**Oh dear! I knew I shouldn't have used Xie in the first place! Oh man Bella's gonna be here any minute and her sister is missing! Oooppsss! Edward's here. Cause I… am falling in love with you….. Shit why did she go away? Damn he's read my mind already. Uhm, sorry?'** You guys are so dead when Bella gets here.

A warm, soft hand touched my back. I turned around and saw Bella, or maybe Prixie. I'm not sure. But then I saw the necklace I gave love so I know it was Bella. I smiled and hugged her. She giggled.

"Hello love. How was your hunt?" she asked. I smirked.

"it was ok but I missed you too much!" I mumbled as I inhaled her scent in. she smelled so divine that I almost forgot about Emmett and Alice's mistake. Keyword almost.

"Love, I think it's time for you to have a little chat with Emmett and Alice." She looked at me with a confused expression. I took her hand gently and led her inside. I sat her at the dining table.

"Everyone, a moment please?" I said in a normal yet controlled tone. Everyone came down in 3 seconds flat. I stood up and told everyone that someone was missing.

Rosalie snorted. "So what if a human is missing? It's not like we care." I glared at her. She glared back.

"This one's different." I answered coldly.

Rosalie snorted again. "How so?" she taunted.

'**No Edward pleases! We can find her before they even notice! Just please don't do this!'** Emmett and Alice pleaded. I shook my head at them and briefly glanced at my confused and worried angel.

"It's because Emmett and Alice are involved." Jasper's fist banged the table. He stood up abruptly causing the chair to fall back down. He growled and crouched ready to pounce at me.

'**How dare you accuse my wife of such a thing like that?' **he snarled.

"It's not my fault it's the truth." I said. It really wasn't my fault that he jumped into conclusions. My answer angered him more. He growled and pounced. I was ready for him but apparently he wasn't ready for Bella's next moves. In fact none of us expected it.

"No! You will not fight in front of me. We will sort this out by talk and action not by violence." Was what Bella said before stepping in between me and Jasper. Jasper stopped mid-air and landed lithely on the ground.

"Why would you do such an idiotic thing?" Rosalie shrieked at her. I expected Bella to be ashamed but instead she stood still and with a blank face and a monotonous voice she told us "Emmett and Alice ran Prixie away from here."

The door suddenly slammed back. A girl and a boy were standing in front of it. One had a cautious look on his face while the female was livid.

The boy was brown haired, slightly russet toned, had almost perfect features. He had black eyes. The girl had shockingly electric blue eyes. Her hair was pure white but it had electric blue streaks added to it to match her eyes. Her skin was almost pale like us but almost like Bella's. Wait her skin was the same as Prixie's! Who could this duo be?

'**Who are they?'**

'**Oh dear my door! By the way, who are they?'**

'**Edward!' Jasper shouted in his head. 'The girl and Prixie is almost the same. Could it be?'**

'**Damn! Kimi's livid again. Oh how I hope they won't irritate her much. Oh but how lovely… Oh hey mind reader! How are you?'**

I was shocked. He knew I was a mind reader. I was going to start asking questions but apparently 'Kimi' has other ideas.

"You did what?"

? POV

"Come on Kimi! I can't wait to see Prixie!" My mate C.J told me as we raced towards the scent of Prixie. She smells like strawberries, lilies and roses with a slight hint of freesias. We have been tracking her for quite a while now. I laughed as I jumped up the trees and bounded towards another. Hey being ¼ wolf and ¾ vampire have its advantages. Oh and add the fact that I know my way through every forest in the whole wide world. Ever heard of the Atlantic Forest? Deschutes National Forest? Isla Bella's forest? Isle Esme's Forest? Yup! I memorized each and every route possible in those hidden forests. Although Isla Bella and Isle Esme have uncommon names.

"Hey Kimi! Come quick!" Cj hissed. I immediately jumped from the old spruce tree I was perched on and landed quietly beside him. I decided to just keep quiet and listen. After sometime, I heard shouting and growling so I listened harder. Finally, I was able to make out their words.

"Why would you do such an idiotic thing?" A girlish voice screamed. She was irritated I could tell. And angry, sad, slightly relieved, scared, and finally helpless. Her thoughts were decoys. Smart girl, that one is. She used a small part of her brain to think of deceiving thoughts but the truth is she was scared.

'**I already lost you once. Now I found a new daughter-sort of and now she's gone! I can't lose you too Bella. I just can't.'** She mentally broke down. But the other girl, Bella I think, said something that did many things: 1) That chick that screamed actually broke down. 2) Everyone else to growl. And 3) me and Cj to barrel towards the door.

I glared at all of them. Bella's words still lingered. "Emmett and Alice ran Prixie away from here."

Everyone became on guard with our entrance. Cj was cautious but come on, when is he not? I was livid! How dare these insolent beings run my sister/best friend/mentor away?

"You did what?"

**So? Any thoughts? That chapter is short I know. Sorry. Anyway I have a little contest. We all know now that somehow Prixie is part vampire. Now what I want to ask is, what is her other gene? The person who can guess right will pick which (s)he would want as a price: an update, a sneak peak, or a special character in my story.**

**Clues:**

**She is not a werewolf.**

**She is not a shifter.**

**She is very mischievous and playful.**

**I'll try to update again. Bye bye cutie pie!**


	7. The Two Members Meet

**Chapter 7 – The two members meet**

**PPOV****  
><strong>  
>"You did what?" a very unmistakable voice shouted inside the Cullens house.<p>

Oh shoot they're here!

I stopped for a minute and assessed my location. I was about 100 miles away from the house, no one was in sight. It was perfect. I chanted the secret chant and my transparent fae wings sprouted out from my back. Ahh it feels so great being free! I crouched down and lifted myself from the ground. I tried to go as quick but quiet as possible.

In a matter of seconds, I finally reached the roof. I chanted again but this time slightly louder.

"Disappera!" my wings vanished into sprinkles.

I love that part of my transformations. Apparently though, my chant was too loud.

Stupid vampire hearing!

"Come down here Prixie! You are going to be so grounded."

"I am not coming down!" I shouted back.

I heard a growl.

I heard someone laugh.

Oh shoot she's here!

"Non ci provare!" **(don't you dare!)**

"Retrakto!" I shrieked as two big wolves appeared and used their teeth to drag me down. I kept and kept on trying to break free but apparently someone already perfected this spell

*cough Kimimuso cough*.

"Put her down now boys." The wolves dropped me unceremoniously and disappeared. I groaned as the scent of their slime hit me.

"Fantastico Kimimuso! Grande! Io odore cattivo di nuovo!" (Fantastic Kimimuso! Great! I smell bad again!) I tried taking the slime off me but gave up after sometime.

"Io non lo sapevo!"(I didn't know that!) She started crying.

"Perfezionare! Now I'm the bad guy!"(Perfect! Now I'm the bad guy!) I closed my eyes and stomped my way towards the river.

Without taking off my clothes, I jumped right into the freezing water of the Sol-Duk River. I really didn't care. I just stayed underwater for who knows how long.

When I finally calmed down, I rose to the top. I wiped the water from my face and saw Kimi handing me a towel. I accepted it.

"Scusa." (I'm sorry) I put the towel down and turned my head towards her. She was still teary eyed. I put the towel down and hugged her.

"Kumenosai Prixie-Chan! Kumene!" she sobbed. I smiled slightly and patted her back.

"I forgive you Kimi. Stop crying and let's get inside." I pulled her up and as I sprouted my wings open, someone trapped one and dragged me into the forest.

"Prixie!" Kimi cried as she transformed wolf form. I struggled.

"Kimi! Go back tell the others! Tell Noah to hide Kallee!" she nodded and ran towards the Cullens' house.

When we were far enough, I faced my captor and smiled.

"Let go of me now love." He smiled and carefully let my fragile wing go. I fluttered it for a bit before I retracted them again. He handed me his extra cloak.

"Do you think they would figure it out soon?" I mused. He chuckled slightly but didn't answer me. That was odd. I stopped and grabbed the hood of his cloak. The clip tore off and the hood revealed the face of a person I never wanted to see ever again. I tried to run but he apparently did his assignment and placed a rose necklace on me. I yelped when the thorns pierced my skin. He laughed.

"Ah ah ah!" he said while wiggling his index finger in my face. I tried to bite it but he pulled away. He smirked at me. I so badly wanted to punch that smirk off his face.

"Don't try anything. That rose necklace, in case you haven't noticed yet, is made specifically for you. Made from vampire venom, crushed werewolf claw, pixie blood, fairy sprinkle and roses." I gasped. One wrong move and I would have dropped dead. He laughed at my horror stricken face.

"Why are you doing this to me? I already have my mate." He cut me off.

"But your 'mate' has a mate too." I yelped again. He wouldn't do that would he? He said he loved me.  
>'But you're not with him. How would he know?'<br>But he loves me!  
>'And his mate loves him too.'<br>In my mental ramblings, I didn't even notice that I was now being thrown into a pink room. He chained me to one of the bed posts. I just sat there. He lightly traced my cheek. He leaned in and whispered "if only you would say my name, I would take that chain off." I just glared at him.

"Never." He frowned but then smirked.

"Suit yourself." He turned to leave. I just sat there not really thinking.

My plan backfired.

He caught me.

No one knows where I am.

That's when I remembered the spell that nearly killed me. Although I might need it now, I still needed all of my limbs for it. I thought the whole night.

The next morning, I decided to just comply with his wishes. Hopefully though, this plan won't backfire. He entered the room and placed a silver dish on the table.

"Ready to give up yet?" I didn't answer so he went to the door.

"Wait!" I squeaked.

"If I say your name, do you promise to follow thru your words?" he nodded, excitement dancing in his eyes.

"Fae promise?" I leaned in so I was staring in his eyes deeply.

"Fae promise." He whispered. I inwardly smirked. I tried to breathe in deeply. He thought I was changing my mind so he went out again. But before he reached the door I mumbled his name.

"Joham."

C.  
>Kimi burst into the house, looking livid.<p>

"Somebody kidnapped Prixie." She snarled.

Her wolf fangs grew slightly, she couldn't transform into a full werewolf, she looked like an anime animal girl when her wolf side came out.

"Calm down Kimi." I said softly, "We'll get her back." I massaged her shoulders to try to relax her, it didn't do much.  
>"Who took her?"<br>"Joham." Kimi snarled, she wouldn't be calm any time soon…  
>"We need to find her, now. I can track her scent, but it's been a while since I've fought Joham's kind." Kimi said darkly<br>"That's what I'm here for." I said, kissing her cheek.  
>"Let's get Xie back here, move out!"<p>

KPOV (Kimimuso)

He's so going down!

I swear he will pay!

I growled loudly.

I scented the air and snarled when I came across a vampire's scent. I followed the trail and ended up with a small cabin. I phased back and entered. A male vampire crouched when he saw me. I crouched down too. He was about to pounce when I heard another heartbeat.

"Who is it?" I growled.

"None of your business." He answered. I pounced and hit him sending us back into the wall. He snarled and threw me off. I slammed into the wall, or so I thought.

"What are you two doing .HOUSE?"

**So? How is it? It's long I know. Just kidding! Its short. Anyway, the winners for the contest are: 1) wolfgirl4554, 2)DarkAngelKimimuso-Hime, and 3) unknown42….**

**But sadly, since I can only acknowledge the registered ones, only 2 can acquire the prize…**

**Wolfgirl4554 and Kimimuso, please pick a prize from the list on chapter 6 and pm me….**

**Oh and guys notice anything different? DarkAngelKimimuso-Hime helped me with it. If it weren't for her and her awesome writing skills, this chapter won't be up so, THANK YOU KIMIMUSO!**

**I don't know when I will be able to update, so please bear with me!**

**Bye bye sweeties!**


	8. The Two Members Meet Edited

**Chapter 7 – The two members meet**

**PPOV****  
><strong>  
>"You did what?" a very unmistakable voice shouted inside the Cullens house.<p>

Oh shoot they're here!

I stopped for a minute and assessed my location. I was about 100 miles away from the house, no one was in sight. It was perfect. I chanted the secret chant and my transparent fae wings sprouted out from my back. Ahh it feels so great being free! I crouched down and lifted myself from the ground. I tried to go as quick but quiet as possible.

In a matter of seconds, I finally reached the roof. I chanted again but this time slightly louder.

"Disappera!" my wings vanished into sprinkles.

I love that part of my transformations. Apparently though, my chant was too loud.

Stupid vampire hearing!

"Come down here Prixie! You are going to be so grounded."

"I am not coming down!" I shouted back.

I heard a growl.

I heard someone laugh.

Oh shoot she's here!

"Non ci provare!" **(don't you dare!)**

"Retrakto!" I shrieked as two big wolves appeared and used their teeth to drag me down. I kept and kept on trying to break free but apparently someone already perfected this spell

*cough Kimimuso cough*.

"Put her down now boys." The wolves dropped me unceremoniously and disappeared. I groaned as the scent of their slime hit me.

"Fantastico Kimimuso! Grande! Io odore cattivo di nuovo!" **(Fantastic Kimimuso! Great! I smell bad again!)** I tried taking the slime off me but gave up after sometime.

"Io non lo sapevo!"**(I didn't know that!)** She started crying.

"Perfezionare! Now I'm the bad guy!"**(Perfect! Now I'm the bad guy!)**

I closed my eyes and stomped my way towards the river.

Without taking off my clothes, I jumped right into the freezing water of the Sol-Duk River. I really didn't care. I just stayed underwater for who knows how long.

When I finally calmed down, I rose to the top. I wiped the water from my face and saw Kimi handing me a towel. I accepted it.

"Scusa." **(I'm sorry)**

I put the towel down and turned my head towards her. She was still teary eyed. I put the towel down and hugged her.

"Kumenosai Prixie-Chan! Kumene!" she sobbed. I smiled slightly and patted her back.

"I forgive you Kimi. Stop crying and let's get inside." I pulled her up and as I sprouted my wings open, someone trapped one and dragged me into the forest.

"Prixie!" Kimi cried as she transformed wolf form. I struggled.

"Kimi! Go back tell the others! Tell Noah to hide Kallee!" she nodded and ran towards the Cullens' house.

When we were far enough, I faced my captor and smiled.

"Let go of me now love." He smiled and carefully let my fragile wing go. I fluttered it for a bit before I retracted them again. He handed me his extra cloak.

"Do you think they would figure it out soon?" I mused. He chuckled slightly but didn't answer me. That was odd. I stopped and grabbed the hood of his cloak. The clip tore off and the hood revealed the face of a person I never wanted to see ever again. I tried to run but he apparently did his assignment and placed a rose necklace on me. I yelped when the thorns pierced my skin. He laughed.

"Ah ah ah!" he said while wiggling his index finger in my face. I tried to bite it but he pulled away. He smirked at me. I so badly wanted to punch that smirk off his face.

"Don't try anything. That rose necklace, in case you haven't noticed yet, is made specifically for you. Made from vampire venom, crushed werewolf claw, pixie blood, fairy sprinkle and roses." I gasped. One wrong move and I would have dropped dead. He laughed at my horror stricken face.

"Why are you doing this to me? I already have my mate." He cut me off.

"But your 'mate' has a mate too." I yelped again. He wouldn't do that would he? He said he loved me.  
><strong>'But you're not with him. How would he know?'<strong>  
>But he loves me!<br>**'And his mate loves him too.'**  
>In my mental ramblings, I didn't even notice that I was now being thrown into a pink room. He chained me to one of the bed posts. I just sat there. He lightly traced my cheek. He leaned in and whispered "if only you would say my name, I would take that chain off." I just glared at him.<p>

"Never." He frowned but then smirked.

"Suit yourself." He turned to leave. I just sat there not really thinking.

My plan backfired.

He caught me.

No one knows where I am.

That's when I remembered the spell that nearly killed me. Although I might need it now, I still needed all of my limbs for it. I thought the whole night.

The next morning, I decided to just comply with his wishes. Hopefully though, this plan won't backfire. He entered the room and placed a silver dish on the table.

"Ready to give up yet?" I didn't answer so he went to the door.

"Wait!" I squeaked.

"If I say your name, do you promise to follow thru your words?" he nodded, excitement dancing in his eyes.

"Fae promise?" I leaned in so I was staring in his eyes deeply.

"Fae promise." He whispered. I inwardly smirked. I tried to breathe in deeply. He thought I was changing my mind so he went out again. But before he reached the door I mumbled his name.

"Joham."

**C.**  
>Kimi burst into the house, looking livid.<p>

"Somebody kidnapped Prixie." She snarled.

Her wolf fangs grew slightly, she couldn't transform into a full werewolf, she looked like an anime animal girl when her wolf side came out.

"Calm down Kimi." I said softly, "We'll get her back." I massaged her shoulders to try to relax her, it didn't do much.  
>"Who took her?"<br>"Joham." Kimi snarled, she wouldn't be calm any time soon…  
>"We need to find her, now. I can track her scent, but it's been a while since I've fought Joham's kind." Kimi said darkly<br>"That's what I'm here for." I said, kissing her cheek.  
>"Let's get Xie back here, move out!"<p>

**KPOV (Kimimuso)**

He's so going down!

I swear he will pay!

I growled loudly.

I scented the air and snarled when I came across a vampire's scent. I followed the trail and ended up with a small cabin. I phased back and entered. A male vampire crouched when he saw me. I crouched down too. He was about to pounce when I heard another heartbeat.

"Who is it?" I growled.

"None of your business." He answered. I pounced and hit him sending us back into the wall. He snarled and threw me off. I slammed into the wall, or so I thought.

"What are you two doing .HOUSE?"

**So? How is it? It's long I know. Just kidding! Its short. Anyway, the winners for the contest are: 1) wolfgirl4554, 2)DarkAngelKimimuso-Hime, and 3) unknown42….**

**But sadly, since I can only acknowledge the registered ones, only 2 can acquire the prize…**

**Wolfgirl4554 and Kimimuso, please pick a prize from the list on chapter 6 and pm me….**

**Oh and guys notice anything different? DarkAngelKimimuso-Hime helped me with it. If it weren't for her and her awesome writing skills, this chapter won't be up so, THANK YOU KIMIMUSO!**

**I don't know when I will be able to update, so please bear with me!**

**Bye bye sweeties!**


	9. Sneak Peek  Flashback and Escape

**Ok guys, since I feel like no one's reading this anymore, I'm going to test it out. This is the only time I'm going to ask you of this, if you think I should continue, PM or Review me. If not, I will take this story down for good. Here's a sneak peek of the supposedly chapter.**

**Flashbacks and Escape**

**KPOV**

"What are you two doing IN. MY. HOUSE?"

That voice. That scent. That poise and accent!

**Flashback**

_**1901, Chicago, Illinois**_

"Come on Kalleena! If you don't hurry up, we're going miss our ride!" Prixella, Isabel's twin, shouted as she dashed across the porch as me and Kalleena tried to keep up. I sped up and looked back making sure Kalleena was still behind us.  
>I laughed as I took in her sight. She was carrying her dress as it would trip her if she didn't. Her emerald green eyes dancing in both excitement and panic. Her long brown hair billowing behind her. Her pink lips curved into her signature angelic smile.<br>"Prixella, Kalleena, Kiminari hurry up before we leave you!" Isabel shouted. As we neared the group, I saw that Edward was already there. Edward was Isabel's best friend and Prixella's book buddy. The three of us laughed as we reached them.  
>"You took your time sweetie." Edward joked as he pinched Kalleena's cheek. Kalleena pouted and we all piled up and went to the park.<br>**  
><strong>**End Flashback**

"Kalleena? Kalleena Rion?" Kalleena is that you?" I stated happy, sad, emotional, confused, complete, but most of all, afraid.  
>I gain one but lose another.<br>Kalleena is here but Prixella or Prixie is taken by Joham...  
>Has the world come to an end?<p>

**Ok, remember guys, if no one wants this anymore, I'm taking it down.**


	10. Flashback and Escape

**KPOV**

"What are you two doing IN. MY. HOUSE?"

That voice. That scent. That poise and accent!

**Flashback**

_**1901, Chicago, Illinois**_

"Come on Kalleena! If you don't hurry up, we're going miss our ride!" Prixella, Isabel's twin, shouted as she dashed across the porch as me and Kalleena tried to keep up. I sped up and looked back making sure Kalleena was still behind us.

I laughed as I took in her sight. She was carrying her dress as it would trip her if she didn't. Her emerald green eyes dancing in both excitement and panic. Her long brown hair billowing behind her. Her pink lips curved into her signature angelic smile.

"Prixella, Kalleena, Kiminari hurry up before we leave you!" Isabel shouted. As we neared the group, I saw that Edward was already there. Edward was Isabel's best friend and Prixella's book buddy. The three of us laughed as we reached them.

"You took your time sweetie." Edward joked as he pinched Kalleena's cheek. Kalleena pouted and we all piled up and went to the park.

_**End Flashback**_

"Kalleena? Kalleena Rion?" Kalleena is that you?" I stated happy, sad, emotional, confused, complete, but most of all, afraid.

I gain one but lose another.

Kalleena is here but Prixella or Prixie is taken by Joham...

Has the world come to an end?

**PPOV**

Here I am, still stuck in this horrible pink room.

Joham was somehow kind to me. He still allowed me to drink and eat.

Serena always sneered when she saw me.

Jennifer only came once and all she did was criticize me.

Nahuel was kinder, I think? Well he did listen to me and accompanied me in a walk in the forest. He also told me that her older sister and I would go along well. I snorted at him.

He laughed and said "I'm not talking about Serena. I'm talking about Maysun." I stopped short.

"You have another sister?" He told me about Maysun.

"So do you think I can meet her?" Nahuel smiled.

"She's here already." A tinkling laugh resonated around the forest.

"I can never surprise you lil bro. but all the same its fun making you guess where I am." I sensed her presence and it wasn't in the forest! It was...in Algeria?

"Nahuel..." I started.

**'Shhs... Don't tell him anything. Joham will know.' **I snapped my mouth shut.

**'Where am I? Who are you?'** Nahuel grinned.

"I love a good challenge" The laugh resonated again. But now that I listened more closely, it had a hard edge to it. Nahuel was oblivious.

"Ready when you are brother." Nahuel shot out like a bat from hell. I sat down.

**'I'm Maysun. And you're in Africa.'**

**'What am I doing here?'**

**'Well duh? My father,'** She sneered at that. **'Took you.'**

**'Why me?'**

**'Well for one you're also a hybrid.'**

**'And so is my two other companions.' **

**'If you were to choose who he will take, who would you give up?'** She had a point.

'**Ok you got me there. But what I don't understand is why me?'**

**'One you're really, really special and two you're not mated yet.'** Hmmp.

A girl with chocolate brown hair, pinkish red lips, and icy blue eyes that had a reddish gold tint around it. I figured this was Maysun.

"So can you help me?" She laughed.

"And risk myself?"

I just stared at the ground. My one ticket out was not cooperating. A pale finger went beneath my chin and lifted my face up.

"But for someone like you, I'd be willing to risk anything and everything." I smiled. She stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"When I was born, I saw my mother before she died. You look really alike." I felt my hands respond to her hug. She stiffened but then melted into my hug.

"I'd love to be a mother to you, but right now, I can only be a sister." She smiled into my shoulder.

"I'll be willing to wait for the right time to come." We both pulled away.

"So what's the plan?" she smirked.

"Right now, Serena is trying to please Joham; Joham's preparing a ship to transfer you to Antarctica to test your abilities, and Jennifer's positioned at the edge of the country with minions all around the continent." I gasped at the revelation, although a small part of my brain registered the fact that Nahuel wasn't mentioned. They were that prepared? Maysun nodded at my thoughts.

"But of course a gal like me should never work alone." Nahuel and another vampire, not a hybrid, came to the clearing. I smiled.

"So that's why you were so kind to me. Thank you." Nahuel blushed.

"Mom, this is aunt Huilen." I shook her hand.

"Prixie, before anything else I just want you to know that I am placing this two in your hands." I raised my eyebrow. She didn't mean... I gasped.

"But why? You don't mean..." I trailed off. She nodded and Nahuel buried his head into his sister's chest and cried.

"I will be your ticket out." She was bait. No!

" No! I won't allow it! You can't! You just can't!" She shook her head silently. Her eyes filled with tears that would never fall.

"I would rather die than allow my niece and nephew to suffer." I just cried. She took me into her arms and hugged me tight.

"Please take care of them." I nodded. I looked over at the two and nodded at them. Soon enough we were in a group hug.

After an hour, we finally calmed down and planned. I brought up the rose necklace.

"Joham lied. That's not a rose necklace, just one of Jennifer's necklaces." Nahuel explained. That prick! I can't believe him! I brought my hand up to tear it up but Maysun stopped me.

"We still need that to make the pretense of submission." I just nodded and let them plan. My head was pounding.

Then I remembered the spell.

"I have a spell good enough to knock Joham out but it will cost me great energy." I told them.

They looked at each other then Maysun told me "We will use it if we're in trouble but right now you need to save energy because you're going to fly above the minions." I nodded and started gathering energy from the forest around me.

Finally we came to the ultimate plan.

First me and Nahuel would take a walk in the forest, Huilen would distract all the minions especially Jennifer, after that Nahuel would run to towards Maysun who was waiting on a small speed boat, I would fly as soon as I see the smallest break.

Even though I still hated Huilen being the bait, they convinced me that this was what she wanted. From here, we would travel first to the Volturi, where I would fake as a human while Maysun and Nahuel would act as full vampires and tell the kings about Joham.

How I wanted to tell them that it won't be necessary!

That I alone could make the Volturi quiver.

But me telling would destroy everything, so I kept quiet.

Hopefully, this plan would work.

If it did, I would tell my now-children who I really am.

I miss my sister and her family.

I miss Kallee and Kimi,

Even silly CJ!

That's when I finally came to a decision.

I would survive.

I would fight.

And I would live.

Wait for me sisters.

I will return soon.

Hopefully, alive and well.


	11. AN

I'm really sorry for this.

Ok guys so I have a lot of problems lately and am trying to catch up on my writing. Everything is ready but I can't find the time to write them on my laptop and upload them. I promise though that I will continue soon and a chapter will be delivered. Sorry for the delay.


	12. Attendere per me

**~OK! I finally had the time to write this one up! I don't know if it's short or long but hey, it's a chapter isn't it? XD Oh well. Enjoy anyway. =D**

****~Pics at profile!****

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mom we're landing in an hour." Nahuel told me.<p>

I took a deep breath to steady myself. I'm so freaking out right now and I just hope no one can notice it.

As soon as we stepped off the taxi, dread, fear, rage, excitement, and nostalgia crept into me.

"Ready to go mom?" Maysun smiled and pulled me inside.

We reached the elevator and then came out into a dark lobby. Gianna met us.

"Buongiorno! What can I do for you today?" Nahuel hid me from her view.

"We'd like to see the kings." Maysun stated in a cold voice. Gianna smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry but they must not be disturbed. Please leave." You could tell she was tense. I decided to help my children out.

"Imperio" I mumbled. Gianna's eyes glazed over.

"Wait here while I call for Jane." Gianna went back to her desk.

Nahuel and Maysun looked at each other then at me. I just shrugged.

After a little time, Jane appeared. Oh I just hope she won't notice me! I hid behind Nahuel more.

"Come. The Kings are waiting. Oh and the human can come. She may enter or she can just wait outside the door." Jane started for the double doors.

Maysun asked me gently if I wanted the first one or the latter.

"I'll stay outside. Go on. Don't keep her waiting." They went ahead.

I stayed outside the door and hoped that they will be alright.

A painting caught my eye. I smiled and said

"Attendere per me, le mie sorelle, sto tornando a casa."

* * *

><p><strong>KimiPOV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kiminari? Kiminari is that you?" Kalleena asked.<p>

I nodded and suddenly we we're engulfed in a big hug.

"I missed you so so so much! I can't believe you're finally here. We're together now!" Kalleena sobbed.

"I can't believe you're still alive Kalleena." I said.

"Kiminari, I go by Kallee now." We both laughed.

"Kallee its Kimi." I smiled. Someone cleared their throat.

I glared at the male in the room while Kallee's mouth made a big o.

"Noah!" Kallee blurred then was in front of Noah whom I'm guessing was his mate.

They were hugging each other to death! Hey, I'm not a bad wolf but this was getting out of hand.

"Kallee! Stop that! I need to tell you something important." I remembered how my sister was ripped away from me. I felt myself changing into my wolf form.

Kallee's eyes widened at the sight of me. I only went to this form if I was really angry.

"Prixie was kidnapped."

* * *

><p><strong>KalleePOV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Prixie was kidnapped." Kimi growled out.<p>

WHAT? It can't be possible! Prixie was the best warrior ever. It was impossible. Unless...my thoughts trailed off.

"It was him was it?" My voice sounded foreign. Like somebody else was talking.

_'Let it go.'_ A thought whispered to me.

Kimi nodded and all hell broke loose. I felt a hot fire course through me. It was seeping into my bones. I felt my hands rise up. With a loud cry, a black beam was released from my palms. It hit the wall of my home and it exploded.

Kimi barely missed it. More beams came out and hit every single part of my home. My whole house blew up. I was slowly seeing red.

"INTERA SABLEMA!" I shouted and the part of the forest that was insight blew up. I was loosing consciousness when suddenly I felt sleepy. Not exactly wanting to sleep but rather tired.

I fell back and strong hands caught me.

* * *

><p><strong>NPOV (Noah)<strong>

* * *

><p>"INTERA SABLEMA!" Kallee shouted and the forest exploded.<p>

I saw Kimi look at me with pleading eyes. I nodded and concentrated on Kallee's mind. I slowly wrapped her mind in a cocoon and started controlling her.

She swayed then fell back. I caught her quickly. Kimi ran to us and touched Kallee's forehead.

"I never knew you were that powerful." She commented quietly.

We already laid Kallee waiting for her to wake up. I was confused.

"How so?" Kimi smiled.

"There are 3 minds in this whole world that is very protected and cannot be penetrated." Only Prixie came into my mind.

"I only know one person and that's Prixie." Kimi laughed.

"Prixie has the strongest protection among the three. Do you want to know the others?" I nodded, slightly over-excited.

"It's quite obvious though. So obvious that you might have missed them." Her eyes twinkled.

I stared back at Kallee.

Then realization hit me.

"The other two are Kallee and," I raised my eyes to meet hers.

"You." I ended in a whisper.

She nodded.

"That is correct. Although, since Kallee was only 'born' today, hers is less pronounced." She gently dabbed her handkerchief on Kallee's face.

"That's why I'm having a hard time getting your tenor. You're protected." I stated.

Kallee started to move. She opened her beautiful eyes. She smiled.

"Noah." She whispered.

"I'm here." I answered taking her pale hand.

Suddenly, Kimi stiffened. A low growl came out of her.

"Let's go. The wolves found out about Kallee's transformation and are currently on their way to the Cullens. We must get there now." Kallee stood up and got ready.

Kimi transformed into a silver wolf and shot off. We followed after her.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV (Cj)<strong>

* * *

><p>Damn! Kimi's gone again! I need to find her soon or else I'm doomed! Alice's eyes glazed over.<p>

"The wolves are coming! They think we changed another human!" Everyone stood up and went outside.

I couldn't decide. I decided to talk to Kimi only to find her in her wolf form.

_'Kimi! Where are you? We need you here now!'_

_'Don't worry we're coming!' We're?_

_'Who are you with?'_

_'Kallee and her mate. Meet us outside now.'_ I ran outside and was tackled by my beautiful silver wolf.

The Cullens growled but Kallee silenced them.

"Don't worry. That's Kimi." Rosalie's eyes darkened.

"She's a mutt!" She screeched.

She attacked but Kallee's staff (cool! I forgot about that! they all had different weapons according to their breed!) stopped her.

It was double edge staff with the sun on one end and the moon on the other. It represented two things, the dark and light, and ice and fire. Rosalie scoffed at her.

"You think that would stop me?" Rosalie tried to grab it but her hand burned at the contact. She was electrocuted.

"Don't. Touch. My. Staff." Kallee pushed her back and held her poison kunai in her neck.

Emmett tried to help her but Noah stopped him.

"Although, I don't know what the kunai can do to a vampire, I suggest we not test it." I laughed.

Kimi got off of me and I stood up.

"Kallee Rose Noir also known as the witch goddess. Like her sisters, she was gifted with a weapon. The sun and moon staff. It has the ability of both light and darkness, hence the sun and moon symbol, and also ice and fire, hence the colors." I explained.

I nodded to Noah and he made his way to his mate and the blond vampire. Kallee released Rosalie but kept her staff ready. Kimi also transformed back to her semi-wolf state. I continued my explanation.

"Only the chosen ones are allowed to hold it. It could kill you if you held it or even just tried to touch it." I motioned to her kunai. "The poisoned kunai or the deadly blade. Only Kallee is allowed to use and hold it. It can kill all creatures, vampires included." Rosalie's eyes widened.

I was to start my explanation about Kimi when a new essence entered me.

"The wolves are here." Kimi smiled. A pack of shape-shifters appeared.

"Hello there shape shifters from la push. I apologize for the 'threat' posed by my mate and Noah's mate." The black one went to the forest then came back as a human.

"I'm Sam and this is my pack. We were patrolling when we smelt blood, fresh blood. I assume you can explain that too?" I nodded but Kimi stepped forward.

"I am Kimimuso or better known as Kimi. Sam, I need to talk to you but you would understand better if you were in your wolf form." Sam nodded and transformed.

Kimi smiled and then crouched. She transformed into her wolf self.

* * *

><p><strong>KimiPOV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sam. I know you remember me. We've met a long time ago." I said.<p>

"Of course. The girl by the creek." I laughed.

"As you know, I'm 3/4 wolf and 1/4 vampire."

"But how does that relate to the girl over there?" Sam asked.

"That is my sister."

"Is she also a wolf?" A brownish red wolf asked. Jacob Black.

"No Jacob. She is 1/4 vampire and 3/4 witch. She was changed just now so the blood you smelled was hers."

"Thank you for the clarification. We'll be going now then." Sam said.

"Of course. Goodbye now." They left and I changed back.

"That went well." I smiled.

Noah, Cj, and Kallee all laughed at me. I just smiled. But then my sister entered my mind.

"We need to find her." I stated.

The three stopped laughing and turned serious.

I knew we needed to start planning.

I knew she was waiting for us.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

* * *

><p>I knew my sister was waiting.<p>

She was strong.

She will survive.

I caught the eyes of my other half-sisters.

We all looked at the sky and said

"Wait for us sister, we're coming."

* * *

><p><strong>~Yay! Ok! I admit it! We didn't have classes so I decided to write this up. And when I say write, I mean rush it. I'm really sorry if it didn't make sense. Tell me, if you like, what you think. =D<strong>

**~P.S: the spells 'Interna Sablema' and 'Imperio' were made up. I was spit-balling ideas and then this hit me. Tell me if they actually mean anything. XD**

**~P.P.S: 'Attendere per me, le mie sorelle, sto tornando a casa.' = 'Wait for me, my sisters, I'm coming home.'**


	13. AN2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**As a gift, I will post a chapter for ****ALL**** of my stories so expect one soon. Thank you for reading my stories. I love you all and I promise to do better!**

**Prixie Marianne aka aka Ianne_Ennai aka Ivory Pixie**


	14. My Elder Sister

**~Hey sooooo I'm back. I know it was LONG time since I updated but I was really busy and I have a super faulty internet. So….. I hope you still read my stories because I really would love to hear from you guys. I know I sound so creepy and possessive but hey, this is me I guess. On to the story anyway. Oh and if anything doesn't make sense, just PM or review and I promise to respond. ^_^ Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own it. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>NoPOV<strong>

* * *

><p>Maysun and Nahuel entered the throne room. They were worried but more about Prixie than for them. Aro stepped down from his throne. "Hello there, my nomad friends. I see that you have quite a connection." A growl or two was heard but nonetheless were ignored.<p>

"What business do you have with us?" He continued. Nahuel took a step forward but Maysun grabbed him back.

"No." She hissed.

"But we have too." Nahuel argued.

"Remember what she told us." Maysun hissed.

Nahuel sighed and faced the amused and bewildered kings. Surely, they thought, they know about them and their powers.

"We have come to report a man who keeps on experimenting with human females." Nahuel started but Caius interrupted him.

"And we care about this why?"

Maysun glared at him.

"You speak as if you already know the extent and effect of the whole situation yet you know nothing. Or do you, Caius Volturi? I believe I've met a girl once. She knew you."

Caius stiffened.

"You speak of lies! Leave now!"

But Athenodora was livid. It seems like this girl knew something about her husband.

"Speak child. Tell us what you know." Aro said.

Maysun laughed without humor.

"I am not a child, Aro. But still, the girl's surname was what made her more interesting. Her last name was Volturi." Whispers broke out. Aro held his hand up to shut them up.

"And you believed her because?" He asked.

"Simply because she had the ability of both a vampire and a human. A hybrid of sorts."

Caius snarled.

"And who was this girl?" Marcus asked.

"Adrielle Caistrinne Volturi. Daughter of Caius Volturi and Adrianna Sylvestre."

Caius attacked her.

Nahuel protected her sister.

Felix and Santiago moved to defend Caius but Maysun handled them well.

Heidi attacked her but Nahuel threw Caius at her.

"MAYSUN!" Nahuel cried as Chelsea took hold of her right arm and placed her teeth on Maysun's neck.

"Step away from my sister!" Nahuel cried as he ran forward but Chelsea already ripped Maysun's arm and bit her neck. Maysun cried out as Chelsea staggered backwards. A liquid so bright and appetizing stained her marble white hands. The same liquid that was flowing freely from Maysun.

"You...you...you were humans?" Aro was unbelieving.

"No. We're hybrids." Nahuel tried to stop Maysun's bleeding but she dyeing quickly. The doors flew open with a bang and a loud cry broke out. Everyone cowered from the female by the door.

"What have you done?"

(I was supposed to stop here but since it's been a long time since I update, I decided to continue. Enjoy. ^_^)

"Ivory calm down." Aro tried calming a seething Prixie.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" Prixie shrieked and tried attacking Chelsea again. Chelsea cowered away.

"Stop trying to attack Chelsea!" Afton shouted. Nahuel and Maysun snarled.

"Don't ever try to shout at our mother!"

Prixie groaned and sat beside Maysun.

"Are you still hurting dear?"

Maysun shook her head no.

"If only I knew that this would've been a possibility, I wouldn't have kept it from you." Prixie moaned.

Nahuel sighed. "Mom, you did what was best."

Marcus came bursting through the door. He went and sat behind Prixie.

"What is it little brother?" Prixie frowned.

"Jane and Alec!" He said.

"What?" Prixie asked.

Jane and Alec came in.

"Come on Marcus. Tell us!"

"Tell you what?" Marcus said.

"What the truth is!" They said together.

"Wait!" Prixie said.

"What truth?" she asked.

Jane and Alec huffed but sat down at the couch. "We were asking about Maysun and Nahuel's relationship." Prixie's lips made a perfect o.

"Maysun is Nahuel's older half-sister." Prixie explained.

Then Prixie's eyes twinkled.

"No."

She stood up and went in front of Maysun and Nahuel who were oblivious.

"I won't let you!"

Jane and Alec stepped forward while Prixie snarled.

"Let it be, Ivory. We will protect them. They will be treasured. They won't be harmed. We can't stop it and neither can you." Prixie hissed.

"You think that after Chelsea's performance, I will allow them to stay here? Not happening! You have to kill me before you can take them from me!" Jane and Alec were at a loss.

"If that's all, then shall we?" Felix flexed his muscles.

Jane and Alec hissed at him.

"Try and we will kill you." Felix muttered.

"Please Ivory. Calm down. We can talk this over right?" Aro started but Ivory snarled at him.

She faced her children and said, "Listen to me and listen well. Once a vampire is mated there will be two choices. Either the mated upon leaves his/her mate or the mated upon leaves his/her sire. You need to choose." Maysun gasped and clutched Prixie.

"Is there any other way? A loophole perhaps?" Nahuel pleaded.

"No. I'm afraid not. Of course there is a counter rule. But it's not going to work." Prixie sighed.

Maysun clutched her tighter. "What is it?" Prixie groaned.

"The mated male has the choice of picking both. For example, since Nahuel is slightly mated to Jane, He can choose to pick both of their families. But here's the catch. Maysun is connected to Nahuel so tightly; Nahuel also has this hold to Maysun AND Alec. But since Alec is slightly mated to Maysun he can choose. The same as through happens with Nahuel and Jane. Since the two mates collide, the counter rule is thereby invalid." She explained.

"So basically, I'm stuck with Alec's decision as well as Jane's and Maysun's?" Nahuel asked.

"Yeah." Aro finally said.

"But what I don't get is how Maysun and Nahuel are only slightly mated to Jane and Alec. How does that work?" Demetri asked.

Marcus cleared his throat. "Since the dilemma of what to do next is still unresolved, the mating process is not yet complete. It can either be strengthened or severed beyond rescue. The choice it seems lies not only to the four but also to Ivory."

"Prixie" She whispered.

All eyes turned to her in a questioning glance.

"My true name is Prixie. Prixie Anne Swan."

Gasps, growls, whimpers, and snarls reverberated around the room.

"Are you in any way connected to Isabella Swan?" Caius asked.

Prixie's eyes widened. Something was not right.

.

.

.

"She is my sister. My elder sister."


	15. Where can we find it!

Chapter Title: **Where can we find it?**

**A/N: Please read until the very end. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>KalleePOV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alice I need to know something! Anything!" Kimi shouted as she paced back and forth.<p>

I saw Jasper barely containing himself but if Kimi did something stupid, let's just say that another wall may break down. Bella turned and buried herself in Edward's chest. Rosalie was just sitting and staring at her nails. Emmett was silent. Carlisle and Esme were worried. Cj and Noah were...playing? I watched as they bickered when Noah tracked Cj's moves. Wait a minute. I can track Prixie!

"Uhm...Noah?" I murmured softly.

"Yes Kallee?" I shifted uncomfortably since everyone was looking at me.

"I just remembered something." I whispered.

Noah raised an eyebrow and I felt a slight blush form on my cheeks.

"Remember when I lost that Maltese Teacup you gave me?" Several groans were heard.

"Kallee now is not the time for that. We have to find Prixie." Kimi said. I huffed slightly.

"Hey, I said Noah. I didn't ask for your attention." I protested.

"She is right though, love. Now is not the time for that." Noah said sadly. I frowned.

"Why won't you just hear me out?" I whimpered.

"It's not like that. But I am willing to listen to you." Noah said. I just hanged my head.

"No. Just forget it." I said as I lifted my eyes and stared at the forest.

Something in my eyes started stinging. I lifted my hand and touched my cheek. It was wet. I was...crying?

"Kallee?" I heard Cj ask softly.

"Hai?" I asked.

"Naitemoska?" He asked as he moved behind me. I shook my head slowly.

"Iie." I answered him with a watery smile. He just chuckled as he produced a handkerchief.

"Nandemo?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure." I answered shyly.

I looked behind him and noticed that no one was paying attention to us. He sat beside me and gently rubbed my back in an attempt to soothe me. It worked.

"You know, I was wondering about your Maltese teacup. I think you weren't just telling him that because you remembered it but because you had an idea." He said. I blushed and nodded.

"Yes. I remembered when I lost Trish, I had this dream. It told me how to find her. I just needed several ingredients and it helped me track Trish. I think I can use it again, you know, to find Prixie." I said shyly. Cj smiled widely.

"Well it's worth a try. Do you remember what you needed?" he asked and I nodded.

They were really common. As Cj stood up, a slight tugging in my mind stopped and froze me. It was the same dream I had when Trish disappeared. Only, instead of animal ash, I needed a thousand year old vampire ash. When I reopened my eyes, I gasped. Cj looked at me with confusion.

"Is there a problem?" he asked as he sat back down.

"Hai. All the ingredients I used for Trish were common. Except for animal ash but it was quick to find. However, I think we're going to have trouble in finding Prixie." I said. He frowned.

"Why?"

"Because we need another type of ash. Vampire ash." I answered. He chuckled.

"Silly girl, it's easy. All we need is to find a donor and we're good to go." he smiled. I shook my head.

"No Cj. Not an ordinary vampire ash. We need a vampire ash that has been burned a thousand years ago." his smile dropped as the truth set in.

Where in the world is one supposed to find a thousand year old vampire ash?

Prixie, my sweet sister, you never really want to do things the quick way, do you?

* * *

><p>*<strong>Hai<strong> - Yes

***Naitemoska** - Are you crying?

***Iie** – No

* * *

><p><strong>~I'm afraid this chapter is just a filler. . gomenosai! I'm not really in the right frame of mind to write a super long chapter but I am trying. I promise to do better next time!<strong>

**~Oh, and please tell me what you think. ^_^ That little button right there is waiting. ^_^**


	16. Vampire Ash

Jacob POV

* * *

><p>It's been a while since I visited the Swans. I grabbed dad's truck keys and got ready to go but I remembered that I didn't have a license yet and Charlie might not be so lenient so I dropped them again and started to walk.<p>

"Jake!" I heard my dad call out. I turned around.

"Yeah?" He wheeled closer but didn't move out of the front door.

"Where?" he asked.

"Just a walk. Call Em if you need anything." He nodded and I started walking to Charlie's house.

* * *

><p>I saw Charlie's car out so I went ahead and knocked. Charlie soon opened and invited me in.<p>

"What's up Jake? Haven't seen you around these parts these days. How's your dad?" He asked as soon as we sat. I laughed.

"He's fine though he did impart a really crazy thing to me yesterday." Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? What is it? Can I see?" I nodded and pulled out the necklace pouch.

"Dad said it was 'Vampire ash'. You know the ones from our legends." We shared a laugh. Charlie seemed to remember something after some time.

"Oh have you heard? My daughter came home!" I was confused. Of course Bella came home...almost a year ago!

"Well of course Bella did! We welcomed her remember?" Charlie shook his head and started explaining. Bella had a twin? An identical twin?! That was mind blowing. "So she's here then?" I asked eager to meet Prixie. Charlie sighed and shook his head.

"She's at the Cullens. Apparently, she and Dr. Cullen knew each other. Dr. Cullen was in one of Prixie's seminars. She and Bella are staying there since there isn't exactly space here." I saw his sadness. I usually see that with dad. I don't want Charlie to feel that. Charlie's pager went off. "I'm needed at the station. Need a ride home?" I nodded. I made a quick decision.

"Hey Charlie? Do you mind giving me a ride to the Cullen driveway? I want to visit Prixie." Charlie smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>I knocked politely. The door opened and Isabella, well I think, was smiling.<p>

"Yo Bells! Well, I think you're Bells. Charlie told me Prixie dropped by and well I wanted to see her. He told me she's here." Bella bit her lip. I was a tiny bit worried. Bella only did that when she was worried.

"Bells? Bella? Isabella?" I asked. She shook her head and opened the door a tiny bit wider.

"Listen Jake, there's been a tiny bit of a complication. You see..." she was cut off by another girl.

"Bella just let him in." The girl said. She looked pissed yet at the same time in control.

"I was. He just needs to know..." Bella was cut off again and I was suddenly pulled in and pushed on to the couch.

"Uhm?" I was confused. What the hell was happening?

"You don't pull people and throw them at couches, Kimi." Bella was berating the girl, Kimi, who was just shrugging at her. Another girl sat not too far from me. She looked worried and crestfallen. Edward and the Cullens doing...well, whatever the heck they were doing. Another guy who was close to the mystery girl smiled at me and jokingly asked.

"Hey buddy, do you happen to have some vampire ash on you?" I blinked and the mystery girl giggled.

"CJ stop that. Mazushī otoko wa osoraku ima konran shite iru. Hello. I'm Kallee. And you are?" She offered her hand. I shrugged and took her cold yet warm hand.

"Jacob Black." She smiled and I felt a bit, well, okay with her. The other guy, Cj, offered his next.

"Cj." We shook hands. It was silent but I remembered something.

"What's up with Vampire Ash?" I asked the two quietly. I belatedly noticed that there was a little space between the three of us and the rest. Cj answered.

"As you can see, Prixie was kidnapped." My jaw dropped. "Yeah, well, Kallee and I might have found a way to locate her but unfortunately they don't listen to us. We were gonna try our solution but found out that we needed Vampire Ash." Huh. That makes sense...I guess. I shook my head and took out my black pouch necklace.

"I have some." I offered it to the two. Their heads swerved so quickly I thought it was gonna snap.

"How old?" Kallee asked as she carefully took the pouch and held it.

"A couple of thousand, I think? I'm not entirely sure." Cj stared at me.

"But at least a thousand right?" I nodded.

"Yeah definitely." Kallee started jumping around while carefully holding the pouch. She started pulling at Cj and me.

"Come on! Let's go find my sister!" I was surprised by her strength and once again got pulled.

"Hey where do you think you're dragging my mate to?!" Kimi shouted as she started walking towards us. Cj just shook his head at me and I just shrugged.

Kallee, however, wasn't taking that too well. While still managing to hold me and Cj with one hand, she took out a long staff and pointed it at Kimi. The staff was awesome. It had two points, a sun and a moon. Kallee had the moon facing Kimi. It started glowing blue.

"Freeze." Kallee whispered and Kimi started slowing down and turning blue till she was covered in ice. Despite Kimi being the only one covered in ice, all of us stood frozen. I gently removed Kallee's hold on me. I slowly brought down the hand holding the staff till it wasn't pointed at anyone anymore. I walked slowly towards Kimi. I tapped on the ice carefully and saw Kimi's eyes look at me.

"Can you hear me? If yes, blink twice. If no, well, you probably won't do anything." Kimi blinked twice. Okay, that's easier. "I need you to try and force a transformation. Can you?" Kimi blinked twice and then closed her eyes. I placed a palm on the ice and felt it vibrate. "Everybody move back!" I said moments before the ice shards were flying. I ducked and felt cold air fly past my back. A bark sounded and we all felt it safe to stand up. "Woah." I muttered as I viewed the damages done by the ice shards. I rubbed the back of my head. Maybe I didn't think that one through.

"You think?" Penny head said sarcastically. He growled as he heard his new nickname.

'Yup, that's gonna stick for a while Penny head.' He started walking towards me but Bella held him back. She glared at me and I just held my hand up.

"Hey, that ice was below sub zero. Kimi would have frozen to death. And just because she's a quarter blood sucker doesn't mean that her 3/4 wolf can stand that temperature." Kimi's hand landed on my shoulder in thanks.

"Jacob is right, Edward. He saved Kimi and that's all that matters. Let's just start cleaning up. Okay?" Said Esme. We all started picking up shards and righting things. Everything was calm when suddenly Noah shouted.

"KALLEE!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Mazushī otoko wa osoraku ima konran shite iru = Poor man is now probably confused.<strong>

**Ladies and Gentlemen, in the words of Abby Lee Miller, Michael Gregory "Mike" Mizanin aka The Miz, and Eminem: "I'm back!"**

I plan on trying to finish everything I have started but I'm not making any promises okay? I'm really sorry if some things don't make sense. If you have any questions or things that don't necessarily match up, tell me and I'll fix it. Any grammar, spelling, or whatever mistake, please don't hesitate to correct me.

I absolutely love hearing from you guys so, if you are still there, drop me a line okay? Thanks. Till the next update.

Aiushtha


End file.
